zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring Set Strategies
This page lists different strategies and ideas for Ring Sets. Page just started but I imagine it can include things such as each each rings strengths and weakness, playing style, how to get the most out of a ring set, combos, or which sets go good together. I know some people have contributed thoughts about each type, and I'll be out getting their opinion to add to here, so it can be a more comprehensive. Ring Set Strategies Angel Solar Rays; Healing Halo; Hunter's Bow; Wish Bonus: Increased Luck (+3 Luck) A strong group support and buff ring set which boosts the wearer's luck. In group play Wish allows the wearer to be a decent healer along with Healing Halo. In solo play, Hunter's Bow is often used for kiting or pulling with kneeling breaks for Healing Halo to regain health. Solar Rays is also a strong attack, allowing the wearer to fight more decently. Substantial increase in luck makes it an excellent farming set, especially with a crew. It can also pair up with the Medic Ring Set to make a decent healer. It can be paired up with Ninja Ring Set for farming. Athlete Bump; Turtle; Fitness; Taunt Bonus: Resistance to debuffs. A well rounded defensive ring set which increases the wearer's health. In group play Taunt allows the wearer to tank (keep enemies focused on them) and then use Turtle to avoid damage. In solo play, Bump is the primary attack while the health bonus allows the wearer to take on enemies for longer. Fitness is a powerful passive ring that helps at all times, making Athlete a choice set for tanks and defenders. Chef Knife Sharpen; Meat; Pot Lid; Hack Bonus: Increased Dodge. (+7*OCL Dodge) A strong defensive and buff ring set which boosts the wearer's defense, reducing damage taken. In group play Knife Sharpen are to be applied liberally to increase the amount of damage an enemy receives. Meat can also be used to add health to the wearer, allowing the user to tank. In solo play, Pot Lid increases the wearer's already substantial defense, Meat increases their health, Knife Sharpen increases the amount of damage the wearer does, and Hack can be used to attack. This set has few attacks, making it almost imperative to have other offensive rings. An overall useful set slightly stronger in crews than in solo. Demon Fire Rain; Teflon Spray; Iron Will; Scaredy Cat Bonus: Increased Health Regeneration (+0.2*OCL HP Regen) A offensive ring set based on survivability which increases health regeneration. In group play Fire Rain allows the wearer to damage enemies slowly so as not to get their attention, and Iron Will allows the wearer to buff party member's willpower while Teflon Spray increases the party's defense. In solo play, the wearer buffed with Iron Will and Teflon Spray will often use Scaredy Cat to make the enemy flee while continuously taking damage from Fire Rain. The increased health regeneration also helps with dealing with attacks. A good buff set overall, useful both solo and in crewing. Medic Adrenaline; Bandage; Defibrillate; Diagnose Bonus: Footspeed bonus (+48 Speed) "Arguably the best group healing set in the game with buff group support which increases the wearer's footspeed. In group play the Medic set is at its strongest with a Heal over Time in Bandage and an Area of Effect heal in Diagnose. Defibrillate allows the wearer to awaken dazed companions and Adrenaline can be used to decrease the dodge ability of enemies for a short time. It also causes a very small amount of damage, making it the only offensive ring in this set. In solo play, Bandage and Diagnose allow for self healing while the increased health regeneration allows for shorter kneeling breaks. A fantastic set to kite in Hive and DMS, the footspeed bonus when combined with Sugar Rush or Fleet Feet and R4 Coyote Spirit is more than enough to outrun even the fastest enemies. Ninja Divinity; Ghost; Mantis; Shuriken Bonus: Increased Dodge and Accuracy (+3*OCL Accuracy, +3*OCL Dodge) "The Ninja set is good for going against bosses due to the increased dodge. Divinity can be used to increase item gain, while Ghost assists in dodging attacks, allowing the wearer to come in close with Mantis and Shuriken. Useful to solo and there's no reason not to take it into DMS if assigned Ghost and Divinity. Pirate Quicksand; Keen Aye; Shark Attack; Slash Bonus: Persistent Armor (+10% Persistent Armor) A good set for dealing with higher-leveled monsters. Keen Aye increases your accuracy , while Quicksand keeps your enemies stuck, unable to attack. Slash, an AoE (Area of Effect) ring, deals great damage to all the animated in the 180 degrees in front of the player. Shark Attack can be used to push an opponent away, while still hurting them. However, all of the attack rings in the Pirate set come at a price, they use up HUGE amounts of stamina, which is why it is a good idea to team up the Pirate set with Ninja, not only for the irony but for the Divinity ring. Has some uses when tanking in Green Rooms for DMS, but not much beyond that. Again, it uses a massive amount of stamina and therefore tanking with it will probably require using superchargers. Prankster Fleet Feet; Gumshoe; Heavy Water Balloon; Hot Foot Bonus: Increased Maximum Health. (+30*OCL Maximum Health) "The Prankster set is obviously best enjoyed in group scenarios, as Gumshoe is used to delay the advancement of the enemy towards the wearer (and Crew). While the enemies are stuck, Fleet Fleet can be used to hurry away before they can move again. Hot Foot can be useful as an DoT (Damage over Time) attack, constantly damaging your opponent, while you use Heavy Water Balloon to attack them and the other enemies. The increased maximum health is also a plus in battle. Space Trooper Guns, Guns, Guns; Duct Tape; Improbability Sphere; My Density Bonus: Increased Accuracy (+7*OCL Accuracy) "A good set while running from monsters. My Density stops the wearer from being pushed around, allowing the wearer to run properly. Improbability Sphere decreases the damage you receive, while Guns, Guns, Guns allows you to attack at a range. Though not quite as strong as Quicksand, Duct Tape can be used to seal opponents while you run from them, buying you more time. 70 Accuracy is a significant accuracy bonus, so as far as attacking is concerned, more useful bringing this set than a Fortune's Favor. Shaman Dervish; Hornet's Nest; Rock Armor; Coyote Spirit Bonus: Increased Stamina Regeneration (+0.2 Stamina Regeneration) "A good set for running from monsters. Dervish allows the wear to push away all enemies, while the wearer can use Hornet's Nest to attack them from afar. Rock Armor decreases the amount of damage you receive, while Coyote Spirit allows the wearer to run away quickly." Strategies For solo runs, one of the best sets is Ninja. There are several options to pair with Ninja. Pirate: Not only ironic, but very powerful. The heavy stamina costs here can be buffed by Divinity, as well. Medic: The Footspeed bonus pairs with your Dodge bonus to keep you out of harm's way and allowing you to heal yourself as well. Chef: Majorly increases your Dodge and features a good set of powerful buffs to keep you going. Meat is a very handy ring to pair with Ninja, as well. Shaman: Further increases your Stamina Regeneration along with Divinity. Allows you to flee faster if backed into a corner, a major downfall of Ninja. For survival, Demon is head and shoulders above the rest. It can be paired with quite a few other ring sets. Shaman: Allows you to have both increased Stamina regeneration. Good for running away and Coyote Spirit is a good backup for Scaredy Cat. Medic: Increases your Footspeed as an alternative to Shaman and allows you to heal. Prankster: Allows you to flee with Fleet Feet and also has increased Maximum Health, a good match with increased Health Regeneration. Like Demon, it has many debuffs. For healing, Medic '''is obviously one of the better ring sets. There are a few other "passive" sets that can be used here. '''Angel: An obvious choice. It has two more healing rings and strong offensive rings to support the fact that Medic can barely cause damage. Shaman: Allows your energy to regenerate and keeps enemies away from you while you get ready to heal your crew members. Chef: Has Meat. Only heals you, but provides a lot of Maximum Health at high rage ranks. Pot Lid also keeps you from being killed easily. For farming, one pair of ring sets stands CLEAR above the rest. With Angel, you have increased luck, and '''Ninja '''features Divinity, which also enjoys increased luck at rage ranks three and four. This essentially means you will be walking around with a four leaf clover, a lucky penny, and a rabbit's foot. It is also a moderately balanced set with debuffs, offensive, and healing rings, but it is better to use this in a farming crew as it lacks defensive power. Category:Strategies